Close Call for Daisy
by Arikae
Summary: This is a rewrite of the episode "Close call for Daisy." What if Jake didn't run out of bullets when Bo chased him?


**Author's Note: This story is written for Nicolelylewis. She requested I rewrite the episode "Close call for Daisy", so here it is. This story picks where the boys are chasing Nervous Norman and Jake, after they get Daisy back. If you haven't watched the episode (shame on you), you won't know what's going on.**

**_Italics are; dialogue direct from the episode, CB talk or characters thoughts._**

**Warnings: Like all my stories, this isn't beta-ed so I apologise in advance for spelling and grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in his story. They belong to Warner Bros.  
><strong>

**Close Call for Daisy**

"_Keep on rollin', Norman. You ain't heading nowhere but the slammer."_Luke Duke knew Hazzard roads like the back of his hand and he knew Norman and his henchman, Jake, were heading for a dead end. Bo, driving the General Lee, followed the car at full speed. These two men were going to pay for all their crimes and most of all, for kidnapping their cousin, Daisy. Daisy was safely in the car with the boys now, but if it weren't for Luke's quick thinking, she would still be in those crook's car. They could see Norman and Jake jumping out of the car when it came to the end of the road. Bo skidded to a stop behind them and climbed out.

"_Listen Daisy, you better stay here and wait for Uncle Jesse and Cooter." _Luke said it in a way that sounded more like a suggestion than an order. He had tried to order her to go into hiding earlier today but got a tongue lashing for it.

"_Right." _ Bo seconded Luke's plan. Jesse Duke had taught his boys many things in life but only one had been in-grained into them and that was to always protect Daisy.

Luke and Bo ran after them after Daisy had quickly agreed to stay and wait for her uncle. She jumped every time a gun shot was heard. Daisy prayed that no harm would come to her cousins.

"_Look out!" _Luke called out to his cousin, ducking several bullets aimed at them. They ran across the steel bridge towards the steel mill and watched as Jake and Norman started making their way up the metal stair case.

"_You stay after'em, I'm gonna try'n cut them off." _Luke ordered, before bolting in another direction. Bo chased Norman and Jake up the metal stairways of the steel mill. He couldn't believe this started all because the General Lee backfired. Bo wondered about their luck sometimes. Usually he would say that the Duke luck got them out of trouble but he was starting to think that maybe it was a Duke curse that got them into trouble in the first place, requiring the luck to get them out. Oh well, they wouldn't need the luck if they didn't get themselves into so much trouble. Let's just hope that the Duke luck doesn't run out for years to come.

Bo finally made it up the last flight of metal stairs when he was met with Jake with a gun in his hand. Bo froze, knowing there was nothing he could do. The Duke luck had just run out as Jake pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Luke was still running up the stairs, trying to cut off the men from the other direction when…<em>BANG. <em>The sound echoed throughout the mill. Luke could feel the vibrations in the railing and under his feet. He froze for a second before the meaning of the sound penetrated his brain spurring him up the stairs at double the speed.

* * *

><p>The impact of the bullet forced Bo backwards. His right foot slipped off the top step. Loosing his footing, Bo rolled back down the flight of steps, stopping at the bottom on his back. Amazingly, Bo was still conscious, although being knocked out would have been more merciful. The bullet had impacted with the right of Bo's abdomen. The pain should've been enough to send Bo into oblivion. Bo looked up and saw a blurry image of someone looking at him over the railing above. Not able to think clearly, he whispered, "Luke?"<p>

Jake leaned over the rails to make sure the boy was down and out. He was shocked that the blonde boy was still conscious. _Kids made of tough stuff, _he thought to himself. He smirked when he noticed the kid was trying to say something. _He won't last much longer, not with all that blood. _Satisfied that the Duke boy wouldn't be any more trouble, he went off to find his boss. _This was all Nervous Norman's fault, why doesn't he just leave the shooting and worrying to me. The man's a walking heart attack!_

* * *

><p>Luke got up the flight of steps, desperate to get back to his cousin and straight into Norman's line of fire. He quickly turned around, hoping to find some cover when he heard a groan. Turning back, he saw that Norman seemed to be having some kind of heart attack. He quickly disarmed the wanted man, shaking his head. <em>"You're in bad shape."<em> He muttered, and then pushed the man in front of him, hurrying him a long to where he thought Bo was. "You better be on your feet when I find you, Bo." Not a second after he finished the sentence did Jake appear in front of him with a gun.

"Time for you to join your cousin." Jake growled. Thinking quickly, Luke shoved Nervous Norman into his friend, knocking them both to the ground and the gun out of Jake's hand.

Luke kicked the gun off the platform and rolled Norman off his henchman. Grabbing Jake up by his shirt, Luke glared into the man's eyes, "Bo better be alive when I find him, otherwise you'll be the one joining him." With one powerful swing, Jake was out cold. Luke didn't even bother with Nervous Norman. The condition the man was in, he couldn't fight off a koala.

Luke ran in the direction Jake had come from, hoping Jake didn't mean what he thought he meant. He came to the steps he knew Bo had come up and froze. There's his cousin, unconscious with a bullet wound in his side. "No, no, no, no." He chanted as he forced his feet down each step towards his cousin. Kneeling next to his cousin, he placed two shaky fingers against Bo's neck. Closing his eyes, he waited for the beat to tell him his cousin was still alive.

"Thought you'd never get here." The voice was so soft, Luke thought he had imagined it. He opened his eyes and looked down at his cousin. Luke let out a breath of relief. He never thought he would be so happy to see those blue eyes as he was right at this moment.

"You really got yourself in a mess this time, didn't you?" Luke tried to joke. He wasn't naïve. Just because Bo was awake, it didn't mean he was totally out of the woods.

"As long as…you're here…to clean…it…up." Bo was finding it hard to keep himself awake.

"Why do I always have to clean up the mess?" Luke complained automatically. "I need to put pressure on the wound." He knew it was going to cause Bo more pain but he didn't have a choice. It was either that or let Bo bleed to death. Placing his hands over the wound, Luke closed his eyes and pressed down as hard as he could.

"Aaaahhh!" Bo groaned and shut his eyes tight, trying to push away the hand that was causing the pain. "Hurts." He managed to get out.

Luke opened his eyes again. "I know, Bo, but I need to stop the bleeding." Bo could hear the pain in Luke's voice, the anguish Luke must be feeling due to the pain he was causing Bo. Bo tried to regulate his breathing and get his pain under control. He wanted to ease Luke's guilt, even though he shouldn't have to bare any guilt. He opened his eyes, looking up at his cousin and giving him a small smile.

"You worry…too much."

A short laugh burst out of Luke. It was just like his cousin to be joking at a time like this. "And you don't worry enough." He answered back. He needed to call an ambulance, but he couldn't leave Bo alone. Looking around desperately for something that could help him, a grin, born from relief, broke out on his handsome face when he saw the General Lee, followed by a black limo and a patrol car, coming up to the factory. Daisy must have told them where her cousins were headed and decided it was easier to drive the cars up to the factory. As soon as Daisy climbed out of the General Lee, Luke called out.

"Daisy! Call an ambulance!"

* * *

><p>Daisy had been waiting nervously with the General Lee for what felt like forever but may have only been ten minutes. So many gun shots were heard and Daisy thought her heart would burst from her chest each time she heard one. She was relieved when her uncle and Cooter finally arrived, with Enos right behind them. "Uncle Jesse!" She ran up to him as he got out of the black limo.<p>

"Daisy, are you alright?" Enos asked as Jesse hugged his niece, trying to calm her down.

"I'm fine, Enos, thanks to Bo and Luke, but I so worried about them." Daisy cried.

"Where are they now?" Cooter asked her from the driver's side of the limo.

Daisy let go of her uncle and pointed up the hill the boys had disappeared over. "They chased those two crooks up that hill."

Cooter nodded, "Over there is the old steel mill. I'd say we'd be more helpful if we drove the cars around there and help the boys out."

"That's right. I'll arrest the crooks and take them back to the station." Enos agreed enthusiastically. He was always so excited when he thought about getting another set of crooks off the road.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for? My boys are counting on us! Daisy, you drive the General Lee." Jesse ordered, gruffly. No one was offended by the gruff order. They all knew how Jesse got when he worried about any member of his family.

"Yes, Sir!"

Daisy was leading the trio of cars to the steel mill. "Please be okay, please be okay." She prayed for her cousins as she got closer to her destination. Looking around, she couldn't see them. Daisy stopped the General and climbed out. As soon as she was out, a call came out to her. "Daisy, call an ambulance!" She didn't think she could feel such a sense of relief and yet such dread at the same time. Luke was okay, she knew that because Luke had called out to her, but then who needed an ambulance. Could it be Norman? After all, he looked like he was having a heart attack today? _Please be Norman and not Bo. Please! _Daisy reached into the General and picked up the CB. "Tri-county hospital, this is Daisy Duke, we need an ambulance at the steel mill on Old Hill Rd right away! Come back." Daisy spoke clearly into the transmitter. As she spoke, Cooter, Enos and Uncle Jesse ran passed her.

"_Daisy, this is Harvey, I'm on my way. Can you tell me who's hurt and how bad?"_

"Oh Harvey. I don't know. Luke told me to call an ambulance. I can't see who's hurt." Daisy started breaking down once she heard the familiar voice. It was killing her that she didn't know what was happening.

"_Calm down, Daisy. We're on our way. We'll be there in five minutes.__ I'm gone."_

Daisy dropped the CB and ran towards her cousin.

* * *

><p>Luke continued putting pressure on the wound. "Helps on the way, Bo. Hang in there." He could feel Bo shivering under his hands. "Uncle Jesse and Daisy are here. You stay awake or else Uncle Jesse's going to tan your hide."<p>

Bo gave a small chuckle which caused the pain in his side to flame. "Ow." He grunted, "Don't make…me…laugh."

"Sorry."

"Bo!" Enos yelped in shock when Bo came into sight. He'd never seen his friend this bad before. In his eyes, Bo had always been so full of life and having so much fun that it was almost unbearable to see him lying on the platform with so much blood seeping from him. "Luke…is he?"

"No, Enos. He's still alive." Luke answered straight away. "Where's Uncle Jesse?"

"He and Cooter are almost here. Jesse told me to come up first and see how I can help." Enos explained.

"Nervous Norman and Jake are upstairs." Luke reported. "They won't be no trouble."

Enos was torn between doing his job and staying with his friends. "Will you and Bo be okay, Luke?"

Luke was about to answer, but Bo beat him to it. "We'll be...fine…Enos. Go…get them."

Enos nodded, unable to get any words pass the lump in his throat. He was glad that Bo was still with them, but he's seen enough gunshot wounds to know that Bo wasn't out of danger yet. Enos straightened his hat and ran up the flight of stairs in search of the two wanted men.

No sooner had Enos left that Luke heard another voice. "Luke! Bo!" Jesse finally huffed his way up the stairs with Cooter.

"We're here, Uncle Jesse." Luke called back. He couldn't see Jesse because his back was too him, but it didn't take a genius to know that Jesse's face had paled at the sight of his nephew bleeding to death in front of him. "He's still with us, Uncle Jesse." Luke tried to reassure his uncle, but he wasn't sure it worked.

Jesse nodded and knelt down at the head of his nephew. He could tell that Bo was starting to go into shock. "How are you feeling, boy?"

"Not too…bad…consi…dering." Bo answered. Luke was amazed his cousin was still coherent enough to answer. "It's…cccccold."

"Cooter, give me your jacket." Cooter had remained silent as the elder Dukes took care of the youngest. He quickly took off his jacket and handed it to Jesse, watching quietly as Jesse gently placed the jacket over Bo.

There was a big sense of relief coming from two Dukes and one Davenport as sirens were heard in the distance. Finally, help was arriving. "I'm going down to lead the way for the paramedics." Cooter disappeared down the stairs before waiting for an answer. He knew it was the best thing he could do for his friend at this time. On his way down, he caught Daisy before she could proceed any further. "It's too crowded up there Daisy. The paramedics will need room."

Daisy struggled in Cooter's arms, desperate to see who was hurt, even though she already knew in her heart. Eventually she stopped, knowing she wouldn't get passed Cooter. "Who is it?" Daisy whispered in his arms.

"Bo." Cooter answered quietly.

"I want to see him."

"No, Daisy, you don't." Cooter's answer told Daisy that Bo was in a critical condition. He didn't want her to see him dying.

"Is he…"

"No, he's still alive." Cooter quickly reassured her. "Come on. I need show the paramedics where they are. You stay with the General Lee." He leads her back down the stairs, supporting her, knowing that her legs wouldn't support her.

* * *

><p>Bo tried his hard to stay awake, to stay strong for his family, but the sirens seemed to be a sign for him to finally give in to the darkness. "I…love…ya…all." Bo managed to get out before losing his fight with consciousness.<p>

"Bo? Bo! Wake up!" Luke ordered. Jesse looked at his eldest in despair. He knew if Bo died today, he will lose both his nephews. Luke and Bo are a team…no, they were more than that. They are brothers. They have been since Bo moved on to the farm. "BO!" Luke called again. Jesse placed two fingers on Bo's neck to check for a pulse. "Bo, wake up!"

"There's no pulse." Jesse reported.

Luke shook his head. "No." He released the pressure that had been keeping Bo's blood inside his body and started CPR. "Don't you dare die on me, you hear me, Bo?" Jesse rocked back on his heels. He never thought this day would come. He had been there when his brothers died. He never wanted to see their boys leave him as well. Tears ran down his face as Luke kept trying to restart Bo's heart.

Harvey ran up the stairs only to find the heartbreaking scene before him. Jesse Duke was in tears as his nephew tried to revive Bo. Well, he had arrived at many scenes like this and he had witnessed a couple of miracles. If a miracle was needed, this would be the time. Harvey turned to his partner and nodded. The smaller man stepped passed Harvey with an oxygen tank and mask. "Excuse me, Sir." He said to Jesse. Jesse looked up defeated and nodded. He put a hand on Luke's arm. "Harvey's here, Luke. Let him take over."

Jesse was shocked with Luke's head came up. He jumped up and grabbed Harvey. "Save him. He stopped breathing and we can't feel a pulse." Luke reported, "It's hasn't been long. You can still save him."

Harvey nodded, "We'll do what we can." His partner had already place the oxygen mask over Bo's nose and mouth. "Keep pressure on the wound for us." Luke nodded and applied pressure again as Harvey started compressions.

It was almost another minute and still no pulse. Luke could tell by the look on Harvey and his partner's faces that they thought there was no hope. It won't be long now before they would stop the CPR. Running out of options, Luke let his emotions get the better of him. "You wake up right now or I'm going to tell Daisy it was you who used her favourite shirt as a flag to wave down Maudine!" The sheer volume was enough to raise the dead and in a place like this, the sound echoed and vibrated throughout the factory. The echoes slowly faded and everyone was silent.

"You're kidding me." The young paramedic's voice broke through to everyone. He was the one who had been monitoring Bo's pulse.

"What is it, Jason?" Harvey asked. Luke, Jesse, and Harvey waited as the boy concentrated. The wait was almost intolerable.

A smile broke out on Jason's face. "He has a pulse."

Luke let out the breath he was holding, unable to even put to words the relief he was feeling right now. His uncle, who was standing above him, dropped down onto the steps. Luke waited for his uncle to look at him and when he did, he gave a smile and a nod. "We should've known Bo's too stubborn to die." Jesse chuckled and nodded.

"Go get the stretcher. Ask Cooter to help you get it up here." Harvey ordered his partner. He turned to the Dukes. "Keep that pressure, Luke. I know you guys are extremely relieved right now, but it's still touch and go. We won't know how much damage the bullet's done until he comes out of surgery."

Both Duke men nodded. They knew Bo still had a fight on his hands but right now, he was winning and they knew Bo will give it all he's got. Hades will just have to wait to collect this Duke for his collection.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty four hours later…<strong>

Luke sat in the chair next to Bo's hospital bed waiting for Bo to wake up. Daisy was asleep on the couch in the corner of the room with Jesse arms around her. Surgery had taken over three hours. The bullet had lodged itself inside the liver. The doctor had told them that Bo had gone into cardiac arrest again during surgery but they were able to bring him back. "Like I said, too stubborn to die." Luke had told the doctor. They were told that Bo had lost a lot of blood and it may take a while before he woke up. During this time, Jesse and Daisy had gone home to change and pack a set of clothes for Luke. Cooter had stayed until late at night before leaving only to return early in the morning to get more news on Bo. He left about lunch time to open the garage. Enos had popped by to tell them that the FBI had come to take Norman and Jake away. He told the Dukes that the FBI will be sending them a letter of thanks for catching the men. Luke didn't care if the FBI sent them a cheque for a million dollars. He only cared about his cousin.

Bo's condition had stabilised overnight. He had an IV in his left hand to give him the fluids he needed to sustain him and an oxygen tube under his nose to help him breath until he can stay awake for more than a few hours at a time.

Luke sighed, "You planning to wake up any time soon, Cousin?" He gently picked up Bo's left hand, careful of the IV, "We're all losing a lot of years worrying on you. Daisy complained to me about a wrinkle forming on her forehead this morning. If you don't want her to put grit in your shorts, you better wake up."

Jesse chuckled softly at his nephews words. If Daisy was awake, she'd put grit his Luke's shorts. He remembered that day the boys had beat Daisy in a race. Daisy wasn't exactly the most gracious loser. The boys always let Daisy win after that.

"What's it gonna take for you to wake up? My back's getting sore. You know these chairs aren't made for long term sitting." Luke was about to put down Bo's hand to stretch, when he felt pressure on it. "Bo?"

Jesse piped up when he heard Luke call Bo's name. "Is he awake?" He asked. Daisy woke up at her uncle's voice.

"Is Bo awake?" She asked straight away.

"Maybe." Jesse answered, as he got up to check to see if his nephew was, indeed, awake.

Luke sat on the edge of the bed. "Bo." He could see Bo's eyes moving under his eyelids. "Come on, Bo. Open your eyes." Finally, blue orbs revealed themselves. Luke smiled, "Welcome back, sleepy head."

"I'm going to get the doctor." Jesse told them before heading out the door. Daisy got up to stand on the other side of Bo's bed.

"About time you woke up, Sugar." Daisy brushed aside Bo's hair.

Bo frowned when the fog in his head refused to clear. "What's going…on?"

"What do you remember?" Luke asked while Daisy gave Bo a sip of water from the cup on the side table. He smiled at seeing how much relief the water gave his cousin.

Bo closed his eyes as he tried to remember why he was in the hospital. Opening his eyes, Bo answered, "I remember…Cooter fixing our…radiator. Did I get into…an accident?"

Luke frowned, "Is that the last thing you remember?" Bo's eyes started drifting closed again. Luke sighed. He knew he couldn't expect Bo to be bouncing back to his old self, but he was still disappointed Bo was so disoriented.

"What's wrong with him, Luke?" Daisy asked, the concern in her voice was obvious.

"It's okay, Daisy. Bo's just gone through major surgery, it's normal for Bo to be so confused. Give him a week or so. He'll be back to himself."

Jesse came back in with the doctor. "He's gone back to sleep." Luke told them. "He couldn't remember what happened. Last thing he remembered was Cooter fixing our radiator. That was about a few hours before everything happened."

Doctor Floyd nodded. "Don't worry too much about that. His brain lacked oxygen for about 2 minutes of so, so being confused and disoriented is quite normal. Actually I'm quite pleased that he remembered what he did. There are cases where the patient loses most of their memories. Now, if you will wait outside, I need to check his wound to make sure there are no signs of infection."

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later…<strong>

Jesse and Daisy had gone home for the day while Luke stayed with Bo. Jesse told Luke that he would send Cooter in with some dinner for him. Luke promised to call if there were any changes to Bo's condition.

Luke looked up from where he was seated when he heard a soft knock at the door. Cooter poked his head in. "Hungry?" He whispered as he entered the room, holding up a doggy-bag.

"Starved." Cooter handed the bag to Luke.

"Why don't you go eat over on the couch. I'll sit here with Bo." Cooter offered. Luke nodded. He was starting to think if he sat here any longer the chair will become another extension of him. Cooter sat down on the seat Luke vacated. "Has he woken up since Uncle Jesse left?"

"No," Luke answered, "Keep expecting him to wake up and tell me to go home, but he hasn't ever stirred."

"Don't worry too much, Luke. You know Bo better than any of us. You really think he's going to let an itty bitty bullet take him out?"

Luke laughed at how Cooter made a bullet sound so cute and harmless, "Yeah, you're right. Bo's stronger than that."

"Do you guys mind? I'm trying to sleep." Bo groaned from the bed. Luke put down his dinner and was at Bo's side in a flash. Cooter sat up straight to see if he was hearing things.

"Well, howdy, Bo! Nice to see you awake." Cooter grinned at him. Bo gave him a small smile before turning his head towards his cousin.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot." Luke and Cooter chuckle at Bo's attempted joke.

"So you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, ran into a bullet." Bo closed his eyes, "Can I have some water?"

"Sure." Luke got Bo a glass of water and helped him take a sip.

"Thanks." Bo leaned back into his pillow. "What happened to Nervous Norman?"

"The FBI came and picked up him and Jake. He'll be spending the rest of his life behind bars." Luke report what he knew.

Bo cleared his throat. "Good. How's Daisy?"

"She was a little shook up but she's fine now."

"Is Uncle Jesse riled up?" Luke could see that all this talking was taking a toll on Bo.

Cooter shook his head. Bo could barely keep his eyes open and he was still asking about everyone else. "Bo, you've asked about everyone. Daisy's fine. Jesse's fine. Luke's fine. Enos is fine. I'm fine. You're the only one in the hospital."

Luke agreed, "Cooter's right, Bo. Don't worry about us."

Bo nodded at him. "How about you?"

Luke gave a soft laugh. Cooter rolled his eyes, he didn't know why he even bothered. "I'm fine. Didn't Cooter just tell you that?" Bo frowned, there was something on his mind but he couldn't figure out what it was. "What wrong, Bo?"

"I don't know…I thought I heard you say something…something about Daisy." Cooter covered his mouth, trying to stop himself from laughing. Luke looked at him confused. How did Cooter know what he was talking about?

Cooter still what Daisy said when she heard Luke_, 'He better live just so I can kill him!'_ "Cooter? Do you know what Bo's talking about?"

Cooter choked back his laugh. "You don't remember threatening, Bo?"

Bo looked at Luke, confused, "Why'd you threaten me?"

"I…" Luke rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little uncomfortable.

"What did you threaten me with?" Bo was suddenly more awake. "Daisy!" Looking at Luke's face, he suddenly remembered something, "You told Daisy about her favourite shirt!"

Luke's eyebrows raised in shock. "You heard that?" Then more softly, "You had no pulse when I said it."

Bo could hear the pain in Luke's voice. He put a hand on Luke's and gave a small squeeze. "Being threatened with an angry Daisy is more than enough to raise the dead."

Luke burst out laughing, "You got that right!"

"If I were you, I'd be checking your shorts from now on." Cooter warned, "She knows."

"She weren't there!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke, buddy, you yelled that out so loud the whole county heard you." Cooter laughed at the uncomfortable look on his friend.

"Thanks, Luke." Bo relaxed and closed his eyes. "Just do me a favour and protect me from Daisy until I'm back on my feet."

Luke grimaced, "Cousin, you know I'll protect you with my life but…Daisy…she's another story."

Bo pulled up the covers and closed his eyes. "You got me in trouble, you get me out. I'm going to sleep." And with that, Bo was gone.

Luke looked at Cooter, incredulously. Cooter shrugged, "He's right. Although, it's usually, he gets himself in trouble and you get him out. It's only fair that if you get him in trouble, you get him out."

Luke rolled his eyes and returned to his dinner. "When will he get himself out of trouble?" He grumbled.

"Ha! You jump in so fast, he doesn't have time to get himself out of trouble." Cooter sat back down in his seat to watch over his friend.

Luke wanted to reply but it was true. He couldn't help himself. Whenever Bo was in trouble, Luke would do anything and everything to get him out of it. It was the same with any member of his family or even Cooter, but with Bo, it was different. Luke always worried more about him more than anyone else. Then again, his whole family worried on Bo. He was too hot headed and rarely thought before he did anything. Luke chuckled at the thought. Bo always said that he didn't need to think because Luke did the thinking for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later…<strong>

Bo has been home for a week now. His recovery had been smooth. However, he has been restricted to the farm, which was driving him crazy. "Bo! Put that bucket down. I'll collect the eggs." Jesse ordered for the third time.

"Uncle Jesse, collecting eggs ain't going to hurt me." He said, even as he put the bucket back down and gently lowered himself onto the steps.

Luke shook his head and put his axe down, "Yeah, you said that about feeding the chickens and we all know how that turned out." Yesterday, Bo had decided that feeding the chickens wouldn't hurt, only he didn't expect a chicken to get spooked and fly in his face. The shock caused him to jump, sending a flare of pain into his side and onto the ground. Jesse was close to sending Bo back to the hospital, but Bo got the pain under control in time. A call, however, was made to Doc Appleby, just to be safe. "Bo, just relax."

"Been relaxing for weeks." Bo pouted. "Relax anymore and I'll be a part of the furniture."

"Bo, until…" Jesse started but was interrupted by his youngest's droning voice.

"Until the doctor says so, I can't do any chores or leave the farm or ride in the General Lee." Bo rested his chin in his cupped hands, still pouting. Jesse shook his head. Sometime he wondered if Bo would ever grow up. "Go back in the house and take a nap."

"Awww…Uncle Jesse, I don't need no nap." Bo complained then followed it up with a yawn, "Dang pain killers!"

"You watch your mouth, boy!"

"Yes, Sir." Luke was starting to feel sorry for his cousin. He really did look like someone took the General Lee away.

"Come on, Cuz. It won't be long before you're up and about, making dust clouds all over Hazzard." He smiled as Bo brightened up at the thought of driving the General Lee again.

"Hey, Luke? Daisy say anything to you about her shirt?" Bo asked. He had been making Luke check his shorts and jeans for him before putting them away and then checking them again before helping him change in the morning. Luke had pointed out that there was no way Daisy would sneak into their room in the middle of the night to put grit in his shorts. Bo just replied that he wouldn't put it past her.

"No, she hasn't said a thing. Bo, she ain't going to do anything while you're still recovering and I promise I'll keep her from doing anything until then." Luke had made that promise three times since they left the hospital. Usually Luke's word was enough for Bo, but Daisy could be sneaky at time and may be able to get passed Luke somehow.

"I guess so."

"After that, you're on your own." Luke finished cheekily.

"Cute." Bo glared.

* * *

><p><strong>One month later…<strong>

"DAISY!" Bo yelled as he ran out the front door holding a very pink shirt. Luke and Jesse looked up and burst out laughing.

"It ain't funny! All them are pink. I'm finally allowed to go jukin' tonight and I can't find a shirt to wear. Mary-Anne ain't gonna wanna be caught standin' next to me let alone dance with me!"

"Calm down, Bo." Luke got out after controlling his laughter. "You can borrow one of mine."

"Yours!" Bo held up a finger to gesture for him to wait there and then ran back in the house. Luke looked at Jesse, frowning. Jesse shrugged in response. "Which one should I take?" Bo came back out holding up two of Luke's shirts. "This cheerful orange one or this beautiful purple?"

Luke couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had just put on the shirt he wore yesterday so he didn't know all his other shirts were ruined. "What did I do to her?"

"Where is she?" Bo demanded.

"She's gone into town to get some stuff for tonight." Jesse told them, quite impressed that his niece was able to colour all their shirts without them knowing. "You can borrow my shirts."

"No offense, Uncle Jesse, but no thanks." Bo dropped to the porch, feeling deflated. He wouldn't be going juking tonight without anything decent to wear.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Luke and Bo were sitting on the couch, trying to figure out what they could do while the rest of the town would be having fun at the Boar's Nest tonight. "Don't worry, Bo. I have a feeling this is all going to turn out." Luke grinned at him.<p>

Daisy bounded through the doors then. "What are you boys doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?"

Luke and Bo just glared at her. They couldn't believe that she would walk in here looking all innocent when she knew exactly why they weren't changed. Holding up their 'pretty' shirts, Luke started on her, "What exactly did I do to deserve this? I mean, I understand why you did it to Bo, but I had nothing to do with it."

Daisy gave them a smug look, "You covered for him."

Luke nodded and got up, smiling just as smugly. Two could play at this game. He didn't tell Bo about what he did. It was a surprise for him. "Is that what you're wearing tonight?" Luke asked grinning.

Daisy looked at him, suspiciously, "Nooooo." She answered, slowly. Her eyes widened before she bolted into her room.

Bo watched the exchange between his cousins, confused. "Luke, what did you…" He was interrupted by a high pitch scream. Bo forgot about his shirts and ran into Daisy's room, concerned. Luke, on the other hand, was much slower and smug.

"Daisy, what…" Bo frowned at all the open drawers and cupboard. "Where's all your clothes?"

"Don't you act all innocent, Bo Duke." Bo started backing away as Daisy stormed towards him. Luke pulled Bo back and stepped in front of him, shielding him from Daisy wrath. He held up his hand to stop her from killing them.

"Bo ain't got nothing to do with it, Daisy."

"You!" Daisy pointed at him, accusingly. Luke folded his arms, victoriously. Bo couldn't believe Luke dared to take on Daisy. Daisy has a mean streak, if she and Luke really had a go at it, he wasn't sure Luke would win. "Where are my clothes?"

"Where are ours?" Luke countered.

"I don't have your clothes; they're all in your room." Daisy answered, not giving way.

Luke shrugged, "Then I don't have yours."

"Luke Duke…" Daisy started towards them again.

"Aah, Luke, maybe you should give Daisy her clothes back." Bo advised from behind Luke.

"Don't worry, Bo. I got this." Luke whispered to him as he put a hand out to stop Daisy again. "I know you, Daisy. No way you would ruin Bo's first night out after being cooped up for so long."

Bo could tell by the way Daisy pouted that Luke had called Daisy's bluff. "I kept a couple of your shirts." She said defeated. Bo grinned, he got out from behind Luke and picked her up, spinning her around, making her to laugh. "Of course I wouldn't ruin your night. I know how much you want to get out." Bo put her down. She got down on her knees and pulled out a box from under her bed. Opening it up, she revealed two of Luke and Bo's shirts. "Here you go. Now, where's my clothes?"

"In our room." Luke barely got out of the way in time for Daisy to get to her precious clothes.

"You better watch your shorts for the next couple of months." Bo warned his cousin.

Luke shrugged, "It might to worth it to finally get one up on that girl."

"You sure about that?"

Luke thought about that and then shook his head, "Not really."

Bo giggled at his cousin. He threw his arm around Luke, "Let's go get changed. The girls will be waiting for us." Luke laughed as Bo walked with that extra bounce whenever he got excited. He was glad Bo was finally allowed to go about his normal days again. Driving the General Lee just wasn't the same without Bo.

As they headed out for the night out, Bo called out, "I'm driving!" Before Luke could even reply, Bo had already climbed into the driver's window. Luke just laughed. Yep, thing's were back to normal.


End file.
